


Famous Last Words

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attack, Beast - Freeform, Blood, Crying, Last words, M/M, One Shot, Panic, analogical - Freeform, labratory, probably, recorded video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Logan, if you find this, then it's too late.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> (READ THE TAGS)

The room was dark, and stunk of something rotten. When he walked in, he saw that the door had been beaten in. It laid in a metal heap to the left of the door. Logan shone his flashlight slowly back and forth, looking for any sign of people having been in here. As he did so, he saw how much of a wreck the room was in. Chairs were overturned, and some of the legs were broken off of them. Things that had been organized on a desk in the corner were now strewn all over the floor in a wild fashion. Some things were against the wall, broken in pieces, indicating they’d been thrown towards something and missed it. When he looked down at the ground to see what was specifically broken, he saw blood stained on the floor. It was dried a rust color. 

Logan swallowed hard. He could feel his heartbeat pick up in his chest.

“Virgil?” he called in a hushed voice. He didn’t expect an answer, and of course he didn’t get one. But there was still a faint hope that he was within hearing distance. Oh, how he hoped. “Virgil are you there?” Again, no answer.

As he shined his flashlight on the various places in the room, he noticed something. He almost didn’t notice it, but he did a double take, and that was when he caught it. A small, red blinking light. It barely showed up in the dark, but he saw it anyway.

Logan walked towards where it was coming from, and after some ruffling, he saw that it was a small rectangular thing. When he shined his flashlight on it, he saw that it was a phone that was recording a video. It still was. He pressed stop, and turned the phone over, breath catching in his throat when he saw the small purple stormcloud design hand painted on the back. 

This was Virgil’s phone.

****

_The breath he heaved into his lungs felt like it was burning him from the inside out; he couldn’t seem to get in a big enough gulp of air, but it wasn’t like he could take a minute to catch himself. He was sprinting down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him, and he could still hear the beast’s gargling maw just yards behind him, itching to get a taste. Virgil tried to look for a room that had an open door. He couldn’t take a chance by trying a closed door that just happened to be locked, because he could not afford losing those extra precious seconds._

_It was almost like he could feel the heat radiating off of the monster behind him. How it was possible, he couldn’t tell you. He couldn’t even think about it. His mind was blank, save for a single thought that kept repeating over and over inside his head: “Run.”_

****

Logan propped the phone up on the edge of the wall and opened up the video in the gallery. It was still recording when he walked in, so maybe it had caught something that would help him find Virgil. How had he dropped it? Logan wondered. He hoped the video would help him find out. 

He pressed play.

The start of the video was a ragged looking Virgil adjusting the camera. Logan’s chest twisted at the sight of him. It had been weeks since he’d seen Virgil, and he wasn’t expecting him to look so...awful, for lack of a better word. He looked visibly skinnier in his face, and there were dark circles clear under his eyes. His lip was split, and his hair was matted against his forehead with sweat. He was breathing heavily.

“Logan,” Virgil said on the camera. All it took was that one word to make Logan start tearing up, because he felt that he knew what was coming. He didn’t want to believe it, but the nagging in the back of his mind was too loud to ignore. 

Virgil was trying to catch his breath, glancing over to the left every now and then, towards the door of the room. There was banging in the background, like something trying to get in. “I have so much I want to say to you,” he said, looking at the ground, “but I don’t think I have enough time.”

“If you find this,” he continued, heaving in air with each phrase, “then you need to get out. Of the building...of the program...of all of it. Forget any of this...ever happened.” As he took in those final breaths before regaining his composure, there was a loud bang against the door. There was sounds of the metal seeming to buckle. “It’s gonna be--” he swallowed, and cleared his throat. It looked like he was starting to tear up too. “It’s gonna be too late for me Logan.”

***

_Just as Virgil felt like his legs were going to give out from under him, he saw a swung open door down the hallway. He would thank God later, he decided. He trained his dwindling energy on that open door and rushed towards it in a burst of newfound speed. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He frantically looked around for a chair, and once he got his hands on one, he propped it up under the doorknob just as the beast smashed its body against the other side. Virgil flew backwards onto the floor with the force of how hard the beast hit. The metal in the door was already dented in when he looked back up._

_He breathed in deep. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He had just locked himself in his own coffin. He didn’t have time._

_Virgil stood up and searched his pockets for his phone, trying to catch his breath. He was glad that it was still in his jeans pocket, but was also halfway surprised it hadn’t managed to fall out. Not like he was complaining. He spotted a desk in the corner and propped his phone up against some books that were on it._

_He pressed record._

***

“It was a mistake for us to agree to this,” said Virgil. “I’m sure we know that now, but…” he reached up and quickly wiped a tear away with a bloodied jacket sleeve. “I should’ve backed out earlier. I kept going when you said not to and, I don’t have anyone to blame but myself, and…”

Another loud bang. Virgil looked over, fear glistening in his eyes. Logan felt disgusted with himself, because he knew what he was watching now. There was no doubt in his mind, and he felt disgusted. But he couldn’t look away from the video.

Virgil looked back at the camera. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before completely breaking down. His face fell into his hands, and a few choked sobs escaped him. He tried to get it together before looking back up, not bothering to wipe the tears away this time. “I don’t know what to do Logan,” he said. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. You always know what to do. You always know how to fix things, and I just-- I’m so...lost.”

Logan could feel the tears burning against his own cheeks. What he would give to reach through the screen and feel his hands one more time. What he would give to hold them, no matter how callous they were. “Virgil…” he whispered.

Virgil let his head fall in his hands once again, but was cut short by another loud banging at the door, followed by the distinct sound of razors scraping against metal. Virgil reeled back, looking panicked. “I love you,” he said quickly. “I love you so much Logan. I’m sorry.” There was the sound of the door bursting open with a deafening bang. Virgil screamed, and reached for the phone, most likely to turn it off. But he couldn’t reach it in time before something leapt across the frame, taking Virgil with it. The desk shook, and the phone fell face up. The only thing Logan could see was the ceiling.

The only thing he could hear was the beast growling. And Virgil screaming. It went on for a few seconds, and then there were sounds of dragging, and Virgil’s cries fading into the distance. 

Then it was silent. The screen went black and there was nothing else. 

Logan couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe. The video went on for another hour, and he reached a shaking hand forward to speed through the rest of the footage to see if anything else happened. Maybe Virgil had gotten away, and there would be sounds of him running back down this hallway, but there wasn’t. Logan knew there wasn’t. The last sound the video made was Logan calling Virgil’s name. Then it ended with him picking up the phone and stopping the video.

An hour. Logan had missed Virgil by an hour. An hour. Logan stood up on shaking legs.

He tried to take a step, but felt unsteady, so he sank back into the chair he was sitting in before. The blood on the ground seemed to mock him. He knew it was Virgil’s blood now. Without a doubt. The stain started about halfway into the small room and went outwards, stopping just at the edge of the doorway. 

Logan stood up. 

“Virgil’s blood,” he said. Maybe it led somewhere. Slowly, he walked out of the room and looked to the left, shining his flashlight on the ground. There was nothing for the first few hundred feet, but afterward--

Logan let out a shaky breath. There was another spot of blood on the ground. As he went forward, he found another. And then another.

He breathed out deep, and continued forward, speeding up his steps. He could find Virgil. There was still a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be very honest here, this might just be a one shot. i had an idea and i wanted to write it as an idea and i might not develop it any more. maybe i will, but we'll see :) leave a comment. maybe a good idea will propel me forward!


End file.
